


#160 something new, something old

by baekedaelights, toyang



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic AU, light mention of homophobia, smut with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekedaelights/pseuds/baekedaelights, https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyang/pseuds/toyang
Summary: jongdae and baekhyun move in together. what's supposed to be a new experience also turns into a walk down memory lane.





	#160 something new, something old

jongdae sighs once he closes the door, saying goodbye to their last guest of the day. he appreciates all the help his friends have been offering them after announcing their big news, but it was also much too busy and stressful for his type of character; he would rather have his own space, find a little solitude, but that isn’t as possible to achieve right at this moment. still, when he thinks of the whole ordeal and what it means for the future, he thinks it’s worth it. 

he adjusts his slippers while he walks down the hall to see baekhyun still standing in their living room. the silhouette of his back looking out of their big window somehow looks… enlightening, at the top of their world. with a smile, he doesn’t hesitate at all to stand behind him and slide his arms around his middle. baekhyun smiles back at him when he looks over his shoulder and rests his hands over jongdae’s. 

twelfth floor of the building is nowhere near the top of the complex, but from the view out of their floor to ceiling windows, they can still see the serene river in the distance, casting off reflections of the buildings further behind it. jongdae finds the different personalities he can observe between their rectangular frame pretty amusing in a way. as he looks closer to the apartment to the sometimes decorated rooftops of other buildings, he finds innovation and creativity in a shared space. further down near their feet, the city is still bustling with cars, buses and people living their daily lives.

but jongdae has what he wants right here in this very room that they stand in, wrapped in his arms.

“it’s our own home…” jongdae comments. he sounds like he’s trying to believe it himself. it’s only been a few days since they signed the lease, but they managed to bring a mattress in with some spare blankets for sleeping while they move in the rest of their things, along with some luggage full of necessities they needed for the next few days. not at all homely yet, but it’s getting there.

“yeah…” baekhyun turns to the window again. they can see the sun casting its orange glow on every surface it could touch as it sets. the city lights start illuminating the streets and the night life paints another pretty picture right before their eyes. that’s probably the reason why baekhyun decided on standing here now, and it’s a very good reason. “welcome home?” he hears him say, an amusing lilt in his voice for saying it out loud for the very first time.

jongdae can’t help but chuckle with him. “yeah.” he leans forward to leave a kiss right at the junction of his boyfriend’s neck. “welcome home.”

~📦~

the remainder of the weekend is spent moving the rest of their boxes into their apartment. it’s a bit of a (read: massive) stress trying to communicate with each other about what to bring. coming from two separate apartments, they don’t want to end up with double of the same items when their unit size is barely a step up from what they both lived in before. well, in baekhyun’s case, that would be true. but despite that, baekhyun still seemed to have a lot of stuff with him.

**baek **  
but i bought my own tv  
i can’t leave it at kyungsoo’s 

jongdae can visualise the pout even without the help of the sticker the other sends. he also doesn’t find any reasoning to fight with him sometimes, so he concedes, sighing it off and saying they’ll find room for two televisions somehow. 

** dae**  
you’re not putting it in the bedroom though. that’s not going to turn into your space to play games.

jongdae receives an “okay” first and then a handful of smiling emojis in the next message. baekhyun’s gratefulness doesn’t stop until he receives “you’re the best” following them. in jongdae’s own ego, he sends baekhyun back a smiling sticker of his own with an “i know.”

his moving van arrives first to the apartment and jongdeok and junmyeon help him roll his boxes up to the twelfth floor. the last of their furniture is also brought up, from the walnut wardrobes with white accents to the floor cushion that folds out to a futon. he sees the way junmyeon surveys all of his belongings and shows grimace. “you could do with more furniture in your rooms. it doesn’t seem you have that much space to put away everything yet.” 

“baekhyun says he has a desk with some chairs and some shelves we can add in, but we were going to do some shopping together for the other stuff that’s missing.” 

“like a table. are you two just going to eat on the floor?” 

jongdae pauses when he looks to their things, realizing that this was one of many things that slipped their mind in favor of other items. “i guess we’ll just have to resort to that until we get one.” 

unboxing and organizing is one of the hardest parts of moving, jongdae thinks. with all their boxes labelled from earlier, it all comes down as a manner of finding where to put them. jongdae first starts with their kitchen supplies when he’s brought all of his in between them. in kyungsoo’s words, “baekhyun can’t cook for shit.” jongdae has no reason not to believe when that is the other’s way of saying that everything in kyungsoo’s sacred place belongs to him.

he finds it hard to believe that he had let baekhyun use the stovetops for anything other than frying eggs. he also trusts kyungsoo’s judgement when he has more knowledge of baekhyun’s cooking being at the end of his experimental meals more often than jongdae has. and now with this moving in business, kyungsoo has no regrets passing this taste-tester baton over to jongdae. in fact, he remembers seeing the relief in kyungsoo’s eyes the moment baekhyun mentions the gas range and he and jongdae should put it to good use.

baekhyun excitedly arrives with his boxes later on with kyungsoo helping him carrying some inside. there’s a lot of entertainment for their future guests from what he takes out and places around the living room. his computer rests on the desk he brings in and situates in one corner of the living room and his nintendo switch is right there accompanying it. he finds no room for the television for now, so it lies dormant right next to its other electronic family.

jongdae doesn’t mind that at all when he has a measly settlers of catan board game and clue, but he thinks with both of theirs combined, it’s enough. what concerns jongdae later on as they continue unpacking is how he notices the lack of personal touches baekhyun adds on his side of the wardrobe. jongdae’s clothes fill half of the space already, but in the space left for baekhyun…

“don’t you have clothes of your own?” he whines at him at one point. it’s only the two of them now when the others who offered to help have completed their task and moved onto their next plan. his side looks pretty bare, and baekhyun has been known to borrow his roommate’s. it’s not something he minds too often, but he knows kyungsoo’s style, and baekhyun has shown up wearing shirts and pants that are not black. he’s sure he has his own collection.

baekhyun just smiles back at him cheekily. jongdae doesn’t know what to make of that look.

the next day, after they’ve moved in the remainder of their boxes, jongdae sees more clothes fill the closet space and he thankfully doesn’t recognize it as kyungsoo’s.

~📦~

“let’s take a break,” baekhyun whines with a little exaggeration. jongdae hears a soft thump further from where he’s standing as baekhyun flops back and lies on the floor. he laughs after seeing his boyfriend’s limbs stretched and spread out like a starfish, wrongfully achieved by pushing things out of his way to make room for himself. but a part of him also wants to berate him and call him out for being lazy. 

that side was strong enough to win this decisive battle, so he turns around, shaking his head and resting his hands on his hips. “emptying one box is too much work for you?” 

“it requires a lot of bending over and stretching! and we’ve been at it since yesterday.” 

“that’s not something you usually complain about.” jongdae says with a sly grin. baekhyun chuckles back at him from the double meaning.

he takes a seat next to baekhyun when he doesn’t move from his spot, but the other does turn his head and reaches out to merely touch jongdae. it looks like nothing, but the simple act of knowing that he’s there for him gives him strength. he responds in kind by holding his hand and returns the sentiment. 

from this angle, jongdae notices the slope of his features and how the strands of his hair part naturally on his head. what he notices the most, however, is the silver chain dangling from his ear. there’s a bit of pride in this one when jongdae somehow convinced baekhyun to get his ears pierced. it was no small task, that’s for sure. it makes him feel like baekhyun is subtly carrying a thought of him wherever he goes. 

while both of them did indeed need a break from moving, his voice of reason is persistently pushing at him to continue working until they were completely unboxed, so jongdae reaches over to pat his side encouragingly. “come on, get up.”

baekhyun wiggles, but definitely not with enough momentum that would sit him up. “can’t chanyeol come earlier?” baekhyun whines again. his toes wiggle next, which jongdae recognizes as one of his pleading tells.

he really shouldn’t fall into this trap of his. “he said he’ll be here soon.”

“i’ll be glad once all of our boxes are unpacked because then I can be lazy~” 

“‘-er.’” jongdae sighs at the other’s unproductive behavior, but again, persistence. he pokes at the other’s side before his hand reaches up and pats at his full chest lightly. it might not look like it, but he could feel the firm muscles the other worked hard on underneath the fabric. his hand steals more touches as it rubs around. “what will get you to help me again?” 

baekhyun only thinks for a moment with a hum before he pushes his lips out and puckers them comically. it makes jongdae laugh, but he gets it, and he props himself up with one arm at baekhyun’s side as he leans in. his free hand reaches out and cup’s the other’s chin to turn his way and gives him a firm peck on the lips. baekhyun looks up at him with a satisfied smile and jongdae’s fingers drum against his cheek. “there. are you going to help me now?” 

there’s a small glint in his eyes that he catches too late. the next thing he knows, baekhyun shakes his head and wraps his arms around jongdae’s neck to bring him into a kiss again. it pulls him off balance that he falls ungracefully and at an awkward angle on top of baekhyun. he accommodates, scooting himself until he’s properly laying on top of the other without squishing him, and jongdae can’t really say no at this point or he’d be an idiot if he did.

the kiss was slow and lazy, and jongdae feels baekhyun’s hand sliding up to the nape of his neck to keep him close and suck lightly on his lower lip. jongdae licks into baekhyun’s mouth and that makes him hum, he’s immediately rewarded with a soft tug on his hair. he can’t get enough of this, the euphoric feeling coursing through his body as he kisses baekhyun. he wants more of it, and baekhyun is happily in no short supply to give him this. 

jongdae suddenly starts to hear the slide of the keypad opening and the beeps of the keycode on their front door. shit, that should be chanyeol when he remembers sharing the code to let himself in freely. he pulls away quickly and pushes himself up to sit. baekhyun still looks dazed, but he realizes what’s happening soon enough as the unlock chime plays and the door opens. 

they’re still caught once they see chanyeol’s expression right when he walks into the room, a knowing but wry smile on his face when he leans against the wall. jongdae manages to look more presentable and standing while baekhyun had not felt the same haste and waves at the other with disheveled hair. “what is going on here?” chanyeol teases.

baekhyun smiles up at him, flipping his hair out of his eyes. “it’s exactly what it looks like,” he replies. jongdae sighs at this answer, lowering his head in one hand.

chanyeol merely shakes his head with a smile. he surveys the open boxes and notices that they were still filled with contents, and he points to them while looking at baekhyun specifically. it’s no surprise to any of them that he caught the bug that halted their progress. “i suggest that you get settled in before you start manhandling each other onto everything.” jongdae laughs off the uneasiness once baekhyun stands up to get back to work.

it’s still funny to jongdae how their friendship not only changed but still managed to stay together. baekhyun and jongdae coming out to their friends back in university was like a sledgehammer breaking a hole in the foundation they had taken years to build. chanyeol hadn’t reacted kindly to the news, if jongdae remembered correctly. the other looked like he understood it at first but suggested that they would eventually break up and realize being with another man was strange of sorts. baekhyun, with how headstrong he is in the group, had gotten into a heated argument with him that went along the lines of “what part of ‘we like men and not women’ can you not get through your thick head?” 

the accusatory name calling and end of the argument lead to chanyeol not talking to them for weeks and jongdae stressed about where their friendship would be going. jongdae had questioned himself then, doubting whether or not they should continue on dating. but with some very persuasive points from baekhyun, they had stayed together. 

chanyeol was the one to apologize first when jongdae insisted on giving both of them space. it had paid off, thankfully, when their tall friend asked if he could visit out of the blue. the elephant in the room was addressed immediately, but not without chanyeol adding that it’s been a slow process for him. ‘just give me some time to wrap my head around it, alright? you guys are my best friends and I don’t want to lose you over this.’ baekhyun forgave him shortly after and gave him a warmer welcome inside, sitting them all down and resuming their game nights at baekhyun and kyungsoo’s apartment.

“i was enjoying the break...”

“hey, i came over to help you guys, not to do everything for you.” 

“and we appreciate that. we appreciate _you_, chanyeol-ah.” baekhyun dramatically confesses, straightening himself up to exaggerate it even more. 

it elicits a laugh from the intended person and a mushy groan from jongdae. “clearly.” chanyeol holds up “how would you be living without me?”

“not us, but by association, kyungsoo would still be huddled in front of his computer instead of out there with his band. thanks for that, by the way.”

“you are absolutely right about this.” 

they order a delivery of chinese food when their boxes are unpacked, and they sit in a circle in the middle of their living room floor to eat it all. the tasks they set out to do have been completed, so baekhyun deems that it’s time to pull out the nintendo switch and play some super smash bros ultimate to make use of their docking station and television. 

it goes well for the most part, until chanyeol’s competitive nature comes out and his voice gets decibels higher under pressure. it also doesn’t help with the fact that baekhyun loves to rub it in when he wins first place in multiplayer mode, just by a technicality when chanyeol’s pikachu unfortunately lands in a hazard on pokemon stadium and sends him flying off screen.

baekhyun does a taunting victory dance and, oh no, there’s that fire in chanyeol’s eyes. something tells jongdae that they could be at this game for awhile.

(they don’t though, not when chanyeol tells them responsibly that he needs to get back to his family).

~📦~

one of the first rooms they get settled is the living room, moving things around until it becomes more presentable. everything is off the ground and onto shelves instead of their makeshift ones made from their now empty cardboard boxes. it’s the best idea when their friends would be coming over and mainly staying in this room. 

they make a trip to homeplus to see what they might be able to grab in addition to finally finding a dining table to fit in their space. “maybe chanyeol would be able to help us put blinds up if we get a stool for him,” jongdae mentions as they pass by another section. there’s really too much that they need to get but not enough space to fit in their cart.

their bedroom necessities follow soon after once jongdae finally agrees on what color blankets they should use to match their wallpaper. ‘they’re just blankets, jongdae. whatever color they are doesn't matter as long as it keeps us warm at night.’ 

for once he ignores him about this, but they settle on a bed set with a blue patterned comforter after another hour of walking and contemplation. 

“what are you going to do with this?” jongdae notices packaging for a wall shelf that’s not written down on any of their lists, and he can’t think of why they might be needing this without decor (which he’s sure they don’t have much of).

“it’s a secret,” baekhyun merely replies. but that doesn’t make much sense to jongdae when he thinks secrets can’t be kept hidden too long in between them now. while he remains skeptical, he still trusts that baekhyun knows what he’s doing and takes his word for it.

on another day after work, jongdae finds what this secret project is when he walks into the living room. the shelf hangs above their couch, and he can see the small glass jars lined up across its surface. he recognizes them and their contents, although the labels are a new touch. 

his bag drops on the couch, but his attention is still on the shelf. “baek, you kept these…?” he reaches out for one of the jars, ‘sokcho beach, 2014 sept 20,’ and tries not to jostle the sand inside of it to not bury the shells on top. jongdae remembers that weekend well when they hiked up seorak mountain on one day and visited the beach the next day. the jar came from a bakery they had passed by, and baekhyun repurposed it to collect some of the sand and nice looking shells to keep inside. kind of as his own souvenir to commemorate their first trip together.

jongdae just didn’t believe that baekhyun would keep it all these years.

“of course i did. i would never throw it away.” as he continues to look at each one, baekhyun places his chin on jongdae’s shoulder as his hands rest against his hips. he picks up another jar, ‘qijin beach, 2018 nov 19’ which he remembers as one of the most memorable vacations he’s had with baekhyun and all their friends. “figured i should add that little personal touch to make this place more ours, you know?”

“you sap.” there’s not much bite to his words and baekhyun chuckles back while holding him closer.

the jar goes back into place and jongdae takes extra care to make the label aligned and clearly visible. they both take a step back to look at the shelf one more time. there are a handful of bottles save for the other aesthetic decorations littered about, but it’s their shelf of memories, and he’s sure baekhyun also had in mind that, slowly but surely, this collection would hopefully grow. 

jongdae drapes his arms around baekhyun’s shoulders and gives him a thankful kiss on the lips. “i love it. i love the idea.”

baekhyun is satisfied with this answer, and the smile jongdae fell in love with shines through.

~📦~

the hints are not so subtle when it’s the two of them in the room, but it still reminds him of a younger, more daring baekhyun who ran on the adrenaline of getting caught in public. he lays down and nuzzles comfortably against his thigh and turns to their newly mounted television to watch cable they had also recently installed. the drama is interesting enough for them to stay on the channel, but used more as white noise as they wind down for the day; as far as jongdae is keeping up, he knows there’s something about a family and an illegitimate child. anything else has too much backstory that he could understand in the twenty minutes they’ve had it on. 

he feels his hand skirting along his thigh, and it’s easier now for jongdae to determine how baekhyun might be feeling with the way his hands move. there’s his touches as if he was a baby, curious fingers fixated on the feel of how soft and smooth parts of his skin feel like. but then there is his other, more intimate, mood maker of sorts, that raises the baekhyun alert that his boyfriend’s thoughts might not be so innocent at the moment. 

jongdae slightly shakes the leg baekhyun is resting on slightly, but not enough to rattle him off. he feels fingers pressing against his inner thigh and rubbing circles ‘idly,’ but close to those areas that baekhyun obviously knows are sensitive. he feels his slender fingers subtly digging deeper, and massaging him in a way that gets the blood flowing straight between his legs. 

“baek,” he acknowledges, _warns_ calmly, reaching out and curling his fingers around his boyfriend’s deviant digits. he doesn’t let them go, and baekhyun turns his head ever so slightly for jongdae to see his deep, dark look that literally takes his breath away. really, for as long as they’ve been dating, it still never fails for it to work on him.

his boyfriend has a funny way of telling him that he’s finished watching programs, but not tired enough to sleep. 

“sit up,” he suggests while motioning upwards with their intertwined fingers. baekhyun listens when he knows he’s gotten what he wants. hook, line, and sinker, and pulls himself up until he’s sitting until their legs are pressed against each other. 

jongdae’s hands slide behind baekhyun until his hand rests on his opposite shoulder and lets out an amused chuckle. “i should have thought more about this moving in business, like how really dangerous you can be.”

he hears his boyfriend laugh, taking no offense in his wording at all. “me? dangerous? i think that’s all in your head.”

he pulls him into a short, grateful kiss, before his fingers come up and play with baekhyun’s hair. “you can’t change my mind on this. you’re really a dangerous person.” 

it’s baekhyun’s turn to lean forward and kiss jongdae, and he makes it linger longer than the last one. “okay then, why’s that?”

“this.” he simply states, but the rest of the conversation falls to the wayside to enjoy the way baekhyun’s lips feel on his, how he lets out a breathy sigh when jongdae sucks lightly on his lower lips, and how he feels baekhyun’s grip on his upper arm finding purchase.

baekhyun eventually swings a leg over until he’s straddling jongdae, now using his position to cup his jaw and jongdae to rest his arms right on the curve of his hips. even in this position, baekhyun still can’t keep his body in one place, wanting more as his hips rock forward to find friction.

jongdae grips at his hips harder rolling his up to satisfy that need. it seems to be the right answer judging by the soft moan, but baekhyun quickly claims that there’s too much in between them, taking off his shirt and then jongdae’s. 

jongdae takes a peek at their window, their blinds (thanks, chanyeol) angled in a way that a direct view would block someone from looking in, but someone to the side could see them as clear as day. his mind tells him to do something about this, but his other side tells him not to be bothered by it when he has a lap full of baekhyun.

their lips are tender, sore, but that doesn’t stop baekhyun’s tenacity until they’re stripped of all their clothes. it gives them more room to touch, to feel each other, and jongdae’s senses are spiking when baekhyun kisses him right there. jongdae gets a revenge of his own tugging on the other’s hair until baekhyun exposes his sensitive neck and hears a satisfying moan as he presses his tongue right on his pressure points.

they move their hips together, their huffs of breath in between what little space they have. it’s hot, and jongdae can feel the heat rising. baekhyun is a wreck as well, his jaw slack, pupils blown, hair sticking to his face... 

and jongdae thinks he looks so fucking beautiful. 

jongdae reaches between them to stroke baekhyun’s cock in time with their movements, kissing him hard and squeezing right at the tip to get both of them right at that edge. “come for me, baekhyun,” he commands, the urgency matching his hands. his face contorts as he releases, and jongdae’s right there with him.

"love you," baekhyun says softly, once they’re catching their breath. it’s time that they should clean up the mess in between them and pick up their clothes, but he first smiles at baekhyun. something flutters inside jongdae when he hears those words, just like the first he's heard it from many years back.

"love you too," he returns, feeling sensitive in another way and his heart full. eventually, they do get themselves off the couch and clean themselves up before anything dries up. they don’t bother to put clothes back on when they return to their room and scoot themselves under the covers. 

jongdae’s satiated, and they doze off curled against each other. jongdae knows it’s baekhyun who usually gets cold at night, but he hopes he feels warm in jongdae’s embrace. 

this is their home.

~📦~

**Extra:**

it’s when most of their boxes have been emptied and their home mostly furnished and decorated that they were finally prepared to have more guests over. one of their favorites and most welcomed has always been chanyeol who did help them settle in, but it’s only now when it’s appropriate for him to bring his special someone.

“dayeon ah~” baekhyun singsongs as he walks right towards the child. he’s always liked seeing chanyeol’s daughter, and he kneels down to get down to her eye-level. with her denim shorts and light yellow polo shirt, jongdae thinks chanyeol couldn’t have possibly picked this incredibly cute and sunshiney outfit for her to wear. 

“baekhyun oppa is here. you like oppa, right?”

“you’re too old to be oppa,” dayeon says with a laugh. jongdae can hear chanyeol across the room in the kitchen laughing and praising his daughter’s boldness. 

baekhyun makes a pained sound, dramatically grips at his heart and topples to the floor. “ah, dayeon ah, that hurt my heart! you have to kiss it better now.

dayeon, being the little four-year-old she is, laughs happily before quickly kneeling down and pecking baekhyun’s cheek. the other reanimates himself after the kiss off life, thanking the little girl for her selfless act, and envelopes her right in his arms. 

baekhyun is full of pride and smiles as he hugs dayeon closer. he has his legs crossed in front of him and dayeon is sitting on his legs. “dayeon ah~, who do you like more, me or daddy?” 

“daddy!” 

there obviously had been no chance for baekhyun winning that but he still pouts when he hears the answer. jongdae smiles loud and bright, which prompts baekhyun for another question. “who do you like better, uncle baekhyun or uncle jongdae?”

she seems to be thinking about this a little looking between the two of them. baekhyun doesn’t give her time to answer when he wields something in his hand retrieved from his pocket, offering her a small packet of mini gummy bears as long as she answers with his name. her smile becomes wider, confidently announcing “uncle baekhyun!” before holding out her hand. baekhyun cheers with his hands up and then rewards her with the treat. 

“yah, you cheater!” jongdae laughs. “you bribed her. how could have that been fair? 

“well you heard her. she can’t take back her answer now.” his arms go around defensively, protecting his title of ‘dayeon likes me better’ by holding her closer as she begins eating her gummy bears. baekhyun opens his mouth asking for dayeon to feed him one, and she complies. he suggests for her to give one to her dad too, standing up and trotting to him at the kitchen, and chanyeol bends down and opens his mouth for her to feed him. despite, baekhyun making a big deal of his dayeon status just now, he still has sportsmanship to tell dayeon to give one to jongdae too, and jongdae thanks her for sharing as he holds out his hand and she places one right on his palm.

having dayeon over is like taking care of two children sometimes. baekhyun likes to make a mess of things, especially when he’s having a lot of fun with the other unfortunately. sometimes they’re on the couch with dayeon in baekhyun’s lap and playing a game on his tablet, and somehow all the pillows on that very couch are strewn across the floor. jongdae irritated ends up as the clean up crew until baekhyun can take care of his own mess when dayeon takes a nap, but baekhyun is so good with kids, jongdae can’t help but to love baekhyun that much more.

"i want a baby." baekhyun says later, once chanyeol has left and they’re laying down in bed. all the lights are off in their apartment, so jongdae stays in his position to merely listen to him.

"like adoption?" 

"unless one of us can get pregnant.” the reply is too lame for jongdae to let off the hook, so jongdae reaches over and smacks him with a whine. from the feel of it, he hits him right on his thigh, but now he’s turned around to hear him better as he follows the laugh that turns into a pained but amused groan. despite the abuse, jongdae can feel baekhyun shifting so they were facing each other. “although trying for a baby would also mean lots of sex and that’s something i wouldn’t mind doing." 

“ugh.” he hears the smugness in his voice, reaching and searching up to push baekhyun's face away in embarrassment. “please don't say that again. ever.”

“which part, the pregnancy or the sex?”

“pregnancy.” 

another chuckle. jongdae hates that even while baekhyun is just a little bit annoying, he still finds the other’s sounds irresistibly cute. “but yes, there’s adoption. or we can get a surrogate mother. maybe one of our friends can help us.”

there’s a pause as he thinks about it for a moment, but his tone leans more towards preemptive. “i feel like it’s a little too early to think about kids. i mean, we just moved in and all.” however, jongdae would be lying if he said he’d never thought about it, starting a family at some point. he knows that he wants to have kids, one daughter at least, so he could raise her with confidence. seeing baekhyun playing with dayeon was… well, he can see baekhyun loves children, even before his claim of having some of his own. he imagined baekhyun playing with _their_ kids in the same way, and yeah, he can see it happening. he finds himself _wanting_ it to happen, and it’s not that scary of a thought.

“of course… but that’s not a ‘no,’” baekhyun points out after the silence. “but it’s not completely out of the picture, is it?”

jongdae reaches out and follows baekhyun’s arm down until he can lace their fingers together. “i’m saying in the future. is that a better answer for you?”

baekhyun brings their foreheads together gently. “in the future, definitely.” 

“good.” 

whatever awaits for them then, jongdae wouldn’t want any other person but baekhyun to face it with.


End file.
